


Мне нужно услышать от тебя (эти слова)

by unrea_liss_tic



Series: Любить значит расти и прочие уроки жизни [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Murder Mystery, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breakfast, Campfires, Character Development, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Jughead Has Abandonment Issues, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Smut, Movie Night, Multi, Nicknames, OT4, Polyamory
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unrea_liss_tic/pseuds/unrea_liss_tic
Summary: Вероника, Бетти и Арчи признаются в любви друг к другу. У Джагхеда возникают проблемы.





	Мне нужно услышать от тебя (эти слова)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Need to Hear You (Say Those Words)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12638826) by [artform_virtue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artform_virtue/pseuds/artform_virtue). 



> Работа опубликована на фикбуке - https://ficbook.net/readfic/6822753.

      Первый раз Вероника произносит это во время секса.  
  
      В тот день они все пообещали друг другу, что не будут заниматься сексом дома у Арчи, а выберут что-нибудь другое, более интеллектуальное. Но потом у Арчи встал на то, что Бетти и Вероника просто обнимались, ну и в общем все пошло не в том направлении.  
  
      Арчи был внутри Вероники, как всегда изо всех сил стараясь продержаться дольше. Бетти и Джагхед уже закончили. Бетти посасывает левую грудь Вероники. Джагхед делал то же самое с правой секунду назад, но теперь разводит ноги Вероники, пытаясь увидеть, как именно Арчи вбивается в нее. Кожа ее бедер удивительно нежная под его пальцами, и из ее рта вырываются самые удивительные звуки, он просто не может поверить, что кто-то, настолько красивый, как Вероника, захотел бы хоть как-то контактировать с ним. Однако она притягивает его к себе за челюсть, целуя так глубоко, что у Джага заканчивается воздух.  
  
      Они отрываются друг от друга после того, как она кончает во второй раз, вскрикивая:  
      — О боже, я люблю вас!  
      После этого он на самом деле не может дышать.  
  
      Бетти тут же целует ее в губы, а Арчи замирает, кончая. Они все так широко улыбаются, что Джагхед просто не может сдержать свою улыбку. Но странное чувство у него внутри все же отвлекает от момента. Разве так чувствуется любовь?  
  
      — Ронни… — шепчет Бетти, улыбаясь и проводя рукой по щеке девушки. Они снова целуются, да еще и с языком, и Джагхед залипает на это зрелище, пока Арчи не хватает его за плечо и не целует его обжигающе. Спят они там же, в кровати Арчи. Им тепло, и они счастливы.  
  


***

  
  
      Первый раз Арчи говорит это следующим утром.  
  
      Джагхед просыпается в его объятиях под хихиканье Вероники и Бетти, когда те возвращаются в комнату. Они обе ненавидят запах изо рта, поэтому чистят зубы сразу же после того, как просыпаются. Они заползают обратно под одеяло к парням, и Джагхед улыбается, когда четыре холодные ступни щекочут его ноги. Арчи уже проснулся и сидит в телефоне, который он тут же откладывает, когда их девушки возвращаются.  
  
      А потом он вдруг садится и декламирует:  
      — Я вас люблю.  
  
      — Ах, Арчипленок! — восклицает Вероника, — Я тоже тебя люблю!  
  
      Бетти тянет руку, чтобы взлохматить рыжие волосы Арчи, потом проводит ладонью по его щеке.  
      — И вообще всех вас люблю, — добавляет Вероника, переплетая пальцы с Джагхедом.  
  
      Арчи улыбается так безумно красиво, как и обычно, и по порядку целует каждого. Поцелуи быстрые и отчаянные, и он задерживается на пару минут, оставляя засос на шее Бетти, но Джагхед прекрасно понимает его желание поцеловать каждого из них одновременно.  
  
      Бетти и Вероника жалуются на утреннее дыхание Арчи и целуют друг друга. Джагхед слышит, как Вероника мурчит «Я тебя люблю» в губы Бетти, и внезапно его страх возвращается. Ему вдруг становится слишком жарко под одеялом.  
  
      — Когда твой отец возвращается, Арч? — спрашивает Джагхед.  
  
      Арчи отрывает взгляд от их девушек и внимательно смотрит на него, как будто он еще не до конца понимает, что видит и что слышит. Под глазами у него намек на черные круги, но выглядит это просто божественно. Он наклоняется, ухмыляясь.  
  
      — Не знаю, — бормочет он, смотря на губы Джагхеда так, будто собирается их съесть, — А что?  
  
      — Я тут подумал, пойду сделаю вам завтрак, ребят, — быстро отвечает Джагхед, отклоняясь и выбираясь из кровати. — И не думаю, что он так обрадуется, увидев нас всех вместе в кровати.  
  
      — Все нормально, Джаг? — спрашивает Бетти, ее рука все еще в волосах их девушки.  
  
      — Да-да, — бурчит Джагхед и выбегает из комнаты. Рядом со страхом поселяется вина.  
  
      На кухне он разбивает пару яиц и ставит их готовиться; спустя пару минут появляются его парень и девушки, полностью одетые. Арчи подходит к нему сзади, кладет голову на плечо и обнимает его за талию. Вероника подскакивает и целует его в шею прежде чем сесть за стол.  
  
      Арчи готовит тосты, пока Джагхед следит за яичницей, и они болтают очень и очень долго; в разговоре не бывает затиший, только Бетти иногда жалуется, что у нее ноги замерзли. Когда Фред возвращается домой, Арчи растирает ноги Бетти, но в остальном все выглядит нормально. Джагхеду кажется, что Фред даже не осознает, что они все вместе провели ночь.  
  
      Остаток утра проходит прекрасно, потому что никто не говорит о странном поведении Джагхеда и о том, что влюблен или влюблена в него.  
  


***

  
  
      Первый раз Бетти произносит это во время просмотра фильма.   
  
      Ну, по идее, они вроде как смотрят фильм, но Вероника тотально залипла в телефоне, а Арчи все продолжает пытаться заставить ее смотреть фильм.  
  
      — Ронни! — шепотом кричит он уже третий раз за вечер. Джагхед раздраженно вздыхает, как будто ему на самом деле интересен сюжет «Идеального голоса 2».  
  
      — Арчипленок! — шепчет в ответ та.  
  
      — Ты, вообще-то, сама выбрала эту ужасную комедию, так, может, будешь смотреть?  
  
      Бетти хихикает, наблюдая за ними со своего уютного местечка под боком Джагхеда.  
  
      Вероника перегибается через Бетти и Джага, чтобы ущипнуть за щеку Арчи, который лежал на другом конце дивана.  
      — Ну и зачем мне смотреть, если я могу раздражать тебя… — она прерывается, хохоча, потому что Джагхед одергивает ее и начинает щекотать.  
  
      — Джагги! — пищит она сквозь смех. Арчи подрывается и тоже атакует щекоткой. Бетти оказывается зажата между ними всеми, но она все еще хохочет. Про фильм забывают все.  
  
      Вероника выкручивается из хватки Арчи и поворачивает к Бетти.  
      — Ах, так ты думаешь, что это смешно, так, Бетти?  
  
      — Вероника-а-а! — Бетти взвизгивает, когда ее девушка начинает щекотать и ее тоже.  
  
      Джагхед смеется, да так, что у него начинают болеть щеки. А потом Бетти заявляет:  
      — Я люблю вас, ребят.  
  
      Вероника широко ухмыляется:  
      — Я тебя тоже люблю, детка, но это тебя не спасет.  
      В попытке найти новый угол для щекотки, Вероника почти сваливается на пол, но в последний момент ее обратно одергивают Арчи и Джагхед. Она лежит на их коленях, и все пытаются отдышаться. Фильм становится просто фоновым шумом.  
  
      — Я тоже вас всех люблю, — заявляет Арчи, все еще улыбаясь.  
  
      — И я, — добавляет Вероника.  
  
      Джагхеду мгновенно плохеет.  
  


***

  
  
      Чтобы сделать все еще более серьезно, Арчи пишет песню о том, как сильно он их любит.  
  
      Она вся такая про то, что «от пальцев ног до головы он укроет их куполом своей любви». И Арчи со своим ангельским голосом и гитарой кажется просто пределом мечтаний, поэтому Джаг ненавидит себя за то, что его мутит, пока он слушает. Джагхед до ужаса боится взглядов Вероники и Бетти и того, что он, скорее всего, выбежит из дома, как только его парень закончит свою серенаду.  
  
      Он не может сам себе поверить: эти люди так крепко его любят, а он в ответ может дать только трусость.  
  
      Вот только как только песня заканчивается, Вероника выпаливает:  
      — Черт, Арчи, ты настолько хочешь, чтобы тебе отсосали, да?  
  
      После этого Арчи, конечно, отсасывают, а это перерастает в секс, так что Джагхеду не приходится убегать.  
  
      Секс простой. Он знаком с сексом, со своими партнерами и их телами. Физического удовольствия нечего боятся, потому что он знает, как его почувствовать. С эмоциональным удовольствием — безопасностью, счастьем и любовью — не все так просто. Он запретил себе его чувствовать очень и очень давно.  
  


***

  
  
      Позже на неделе, Джагхед и Вероника вместе дремлют. Бетти занята встречей студенческого совета после школы, а у Арчи тренировка, да и вообще Джаг и Вероника часто дремлют вместе. Это их Связующая Вещь. С Бетти он занимается уроками, с Арчи играет в видеоигры, а с Вероникой дремлет. Эти Связующие Вещи — моменты особого, тихого и удобного партнерства — константы, на который Джагхед держится. Он всегда может рассчитывать на то, что в дождливый день он будет приглашен в квартиру Вероники, чтобы вздремнуть в ее огромной кровати с балдахином. Он всегда может рассчитывать на уютные теплые моменты с этими уютными и теплыми людьми.  
  
      Прямо сейчас он обнимает ее за плечи одной рукой, а вторая лежит у него под головой. Вероника лежит почти полностью на нем, ей постоянно надо так много физического контакта от них троих, сколько только возможно дать. Ее рука охватывает его талию, а ее пальцы касаются его кожи, пробуждая бабочек в животе.  
  
      За окном гремит гром, и Вероника мурчит:  
      — Интересно, Арчи отменили тренировку?  
  
      — Они, наверно, внутри занимаются, — бормочет Джагхед не открывая глаз. Он чувствует, как Вероника легко целует его в грудь и перегибается через него, чтобы достать телефон с тумбочки.  
  
      Через минуту Вероника толкает его локтем:  
      — Джагги, смотри, как мило.  
  
      Джагхед открывает один глаз, чтобы посмотреть. Вероника держит телефон перед его лицом. Он забирает телефон и открывает второй глаз. На телефоне был открыт инстаграм Бетти с фотографией их четверых на вечеринке прошлым выходным. Подпись гласит: «Мои любимые» и куча смайликов. Джагхед улыбается и на секунду задерживает взгляд на фотке.  
  
      Когда он передает телефон Веронике, та говорит:  
      — Я вас так всех люблю.  
  
      Он гладит ее по спине и отвечает:  
      — Ага.  
  
      Первый раз эти слова были произнесены почти неделю назад, и они больше не пугают Джагхеда до смерти, не вызывают в нем желание распасться на молекулы и влиться в струю реактивного двигателя. Но в горле все еще стоит ком, который мешает ему произнести то, что на самом деле является правдой.  
  


***

  
  
      Первый раз Джагхед произносит это на заднем дворе.  
  
      Они сидят кружком вокруг костра на заднем дворе Куперов. Алисы, которая, как ни странно, поддерживала их отношения после того, как Бетти ей рассказала правду, наконец-то не было дома.  
  
      Бетти держит Джагхеда за руку. Вероника тихо рассказывает Арчи историю о том, как она встретила защитника футбольного клуба «Нью-Йорк Джайентс» пару лет назад. Джагхед не слышит. Его занимает лишь огонь и его собственные бурные мысли. Он себе уже раз двадцать сказал, что сегодня, именно сегодня, он сорвет метафорический пластырь и наконец расскажет. Расскажет, как ему жаль и насколько он сломан, и насколько он их всех любит.  
  
      Он настолько погружается в мысли, что доводит себя до тревожного состояния. Он отдергивает свою руку от ладони Бетти, потому что начинает потеть. И тут что-то заставляет его вскочить. Вероника замолкает, и все смотрят на него.  
  
      — Я должен вам кое-что сказать, — выдавливает Джагхед.  
  
      — Джагги… — начинает Бетти, но он не дает ей закончить.  
  
      — Нет, я… я должен это сказать, — он проглатывает ком в горле, и ему кажется, что он сейчас упадет в обморок.  
  
      — Всю мою жизнь, — начинает Джагхед, — я наблюдал, как люди уходят от меня. В конце концов я смирился, и меня это больше не беспокоит, так что не надо за меня расстраиваться, но… — он глубоко вздыхает, — мне все еще сложно привязываться к людям. Я не люблю разрешать себе что-то чувствовать к людям, потому что я знаю, что когда-то это закончится. Они уйдут. Так всегда.  
  
      Он замирает на мгновение, чтобы взглянуть на своих девушек и парня. Бетти закусила губу, Вероника смотрит на него безумно внимательно. Арчи выглядит так, будто может заплакать.  
  
      — Но сейчас… — продолжает Джагхед, — у меня есть вы. И вы… — он снова глубоко вздыхает, подбадривая себя. — И я влюблен в вас. Я вас так сильно люблю… Я не могу поверить, что не сказал этого раньше.  
  
      — Джаг, — в ту же секунду отвечает Бетти. — Мы тебя тоже любим.  
  
      — Очень-очень, — добавляет Вероника, вставая, чтобы крепко его обнять. — Я так тебя люблю.  
  
      Бетти тоже встает, чтобы прижаться к ним. Джагхед поднимает взгляд на их парня.  
  
      — Арч? — зовет он.  
  
      Арчи сжимает ладонями колени и смотрит на огонь, но поднимает голову, когда Джаг называет его по имени.  
  
      — Я думал… — начинает он, вставая и подходя. — Когда ты начал, я думал, что ты с нами расстаешься.  
  
      — Никогда, — отвечает Джагхед и протягивает Арчи руку. Он нахмуривается, он не хотел звучать так серьезно и так уязвимо.  
  
      — Слава богу, — бурчит Вероника, прижимаясь к груди Джагхеда. Арчи обнимает его за пояс, а Бетти одной рукой держит его за руку, а другая лежит на бедре Вероники.  
  
      Они стоят у костра так долго, что Джагхед теряет чувство времени. Никто не хочет отпускать. Хорошо.


End file.
